The invention relates to an aqueous coating composition comprising a film-forming first polymer and a second polymer for improving the open time, the wet edge time, adhesion and/or hardness of the resulting coating. The invention further relates to said novel second polymer, its use in coating compositions for improving the open time, its use as coalescing agent and to a method for making the second polymer and aqueous coating composition.